Athos (BBC)
|home = Paris, France |family = Unnamed parents † Thomas † (younger brother) Sylvie (lover) Unborn child (with Sylvie) Milady de Winter (ex-wife) Catherine (former betrothed) |pets = His horse |friends = |minions = Musketeer cadets (formerly) |enemies = |likes = Drinking ale, being with his friends, his fellow Musketeers, sword-fighting, Sylvie, Milady de Winter (formerly), justice, equality |dislikes = Threats to France, his loved ones in danger, injustice and inequality, Aramis sleeping with the Queen, Porthos getting in trouble with the Red Guards, D'Artagnan's recklessness |powers = Sword Fighting Gun Mastery |possessions = Milady de Winter's locket (formerly) Musket Sword |fate = Goes on a temporarily leave of absence in the country side with Sylvie to raise their unborn child. |quote = |love interests = Milady de Winter Sylvie Bodaire |web = BBC America}} Athos 'is one of the four eponymous protagonists of the BBC series, ''The Musketeers. He is the former husband of Milady de Winter, who was a dangerous criminal and the former captain of the Musketeers. Athos is also the leader of the Inseparables, a group that consists of his best friends, D'Artagnan, Porthos, and Aramis. He is a natural-born-leader and also has sword-fighting skills that are equivalent to that of D'Artagnan. In the series finale, Athos leaves the Musketeers to live in the country with his lover, Sylvie, to raise their child together. Athos is portrayed by starring cast member Tom Burke and first appears in "Friends and Enemies." Background Athos was the Comte de la Fère, inheriting the title from his father and he lived at de la Fere with his younger brother. Athos was once betrothed to a woman called Catherine, but instead, he fell in love with Milady de Winter (who introduced herself as Anne to him.) They married each other and lived in a house near Paris. However, after he learned she killed Thomas, he had her executed. Before he could watch the hanging, Athos left the area, left unaware that she survived the attempt. He never returned home based on the painful memories and eventually joined the king's Regiment of Musketeers, where he became friends with fellow Musketeers, Aramis and Porthos. Personality Athos usually has a stoic, calm, lay-back personality that some people would dismiss as rude or calculating. However, that is just Athos being his cool-headed self. Despite being calm most of the time, there were also times when Athos lost his cool-headed ideology. For instance, he lost his cool-level head when fighting the Duke of Savoy after believing him to be the reason why twenty of the Musketeers were killed. After he saw Aramis sleep with the Queen, Athos angrily berated him for it. He also acts hot-headed when he believes something injustice has happened, as Athos angrily confronted Porthos' half-sister for torturing and using innocent young women. He was also angered with Grimaud, who nearly killed his lover and their unborn child. Due to being betrayed by Milady de Winter, Athos found it hard trusting people, including D'Artagnan. However, he and D'Artagnan later came to mutually respect each other, especially after Athos revealed to D'Artagnan about his past with Milady. Though he distrusted several women, one exception was Constance Bonacieux, who he appears to have been friends with before the series began. Despite his hardships with Lady De Winter, he held somewhat of a soft spot for her. He eventually met Sylvie, a girl who he truly fell in love with and had a child together. However, Athos is a very tragic figure, as he had lost his brother and the love of his life. Despite his hard demeanor, Athos deep down is very loyal to his loved ones, especially proving Porthos' innocence in one episode. He is also a very skilled swordsman, his swordsmanship being rivaled with that of D'Artagnan's, who can actually hold up against Athos. He was also an inspirational mentor, teaching D'Artagnan to use his head and not his heart. (In other words, fight with a clear head and not let his opponent's insults get to him.) Athos was also very protective of his friends and family. He became this towards his lover Sylvie, especially when she becomes pregnant with his baby and expressed concern over Porthos when he was faced with trouble of his father and the danger, he could be in. Another time with Aramis when he was at the mercy of the King's First Minster of War at the time, Comte de Rochefort and with D'Artagnan more than once. At the end of the series, Athos was ready to settle down with Sylvie and raise their child together in the countryside and was very close with his brother, even considering d'Artagnan, Aramis and Porthos as brothers, showing a familial side to him. Physical appearance Athos was an attractive man, with pale skin, tall, black long hair, and pale blue eyes. He is significantly a little bit older than D'Artagnan. Though his age is never known, what is known is that D'Artagnan is the youngest of the four of them but they appear to be in the same age. Throughout the series, he has attracted many women, including the feminist lady, Lady Nione, his former fiancée Katherine, and his lover Sylvie, and his wife, Milady de Winter. He usually wore black leather and wore a brown hat that would be identified as a cowboy hat these days. He wore usually dark clothing. Appearances The Musketeers '''Main article: Athos (BBC series)/Synopsis Athos is one of the main characters in the television series. He is portrayed by starring cast member Tom Burke. and appears in all three seasons and thirty episodes. Family *Unborn child (with Sylvie) *Sylvie (lover) *Milady de Winter (former wife) *Thomas (brother) Relationships Gallery Trivia * In the book, D'Artagnan accidentally offends Athos, Aramis and Porthos and challenges each of them to a duel. However, in the show, D'Artagnan challenged Athos to a duel after believing him responsible for the death of Alexandre (D'Artagnan's father). Aramis and Porthos join in the fight to defend Athos. * Dumas reveals that Athos' first name is Olivier, meaning it's likely to be his first name on the series. * Athos is based on the book character of the same name, who was in turn,was based on the real life Armand d'Athos, who became best freinds with the real D'Artagnan and later died in a duel. Navigation Category:BBC series characters Category:TV show characters Category:‏‎The Musketeers (BBC series) characters‏‎ ‏‎ Category:Characters introduced in 2014 Category:The Three Musketeers characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes‏‎ Category:Males Category:Live-action characters Category:French characters Category:Humans Category:Lieutenants‏‎‏‎ Category:Nobility‏‎ Category:Counts Category:Lords‏‎ Category:Military characters‏‎ Category:Parents‏‎ Category:‏‎Spouses‏‎ Category:Mentors Category:Bosses Category:Captains‏‎ Category:Swordsmen‏‎ Category:Lovers Category:Martial Artists‏‎ Category:Wealthy characters‏‎ Category:Protagonists related to antagonists‏‎ Category:‏‎Titular Characters‏‎ Category:Siblings‏‎ Category:Soldiers Category:Adults‏‎ Category:Main protagonists Category:Characters inspired by books Category:Characters based on real people